


Lifted

by sleepy_dinosaur



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Floating Meditation, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Levitation, Force-Sensitive Rey, Gen, Jedi Rey, POV Rey (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Telekinesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10041872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_dinosaur/pseuds/sleepy_dinosaur
Summary: Kylo teaches Rey how to use The Force to move things for the first time, but does Rey really need a teacher?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was my first Reylo piece, and I must admit I was very nervous to finally post it. The idea has been in my head for awhile. Let me know what you think in the comments! Thank you so much for stopping by!

Rey fidgeted with the lining on her robes. Her words came out in a jumbled rush.  
“Kylo I don’t know if I—“  
“Yes, you can,” his whisper interrupted. He gently lifted his hands from hers to brush a stray hair from her cheek as he nodded with a smile of encouragement for her to lead the way. Rey took a small, steady breath and let out a faint sigh.  
“Hey, c’mon now,” Kylo crooned. Rey turned her concentration from the floor back up to Kylo’s eyes, searching for the hope within hers. Kylo’s voice was stern, “You are stronger than you know.” She seemed satisfied with this and let a smile creep out onto her face as she turned away from him and led the way out of the corridor entrance to the grassy earth outside.  
It was just after dawn. The grass was still squishy from the morning dew and it tickled Rey’s toes as she jubilantly leapt around the meadow, gaining a noticeable energy from her surroundings. She loved being outside with the smell of moss and foliage. The air was cool and filled her lungs with the excitement she needed for today’s task: Rey was going to learn telekinesis. Or, as Kylo so lovingly put it, ‘make shit move with the Force.’  
Rey could hear the slight squish of Kylo’s boots trotting up to meet her in the clearing. “I will never understand your fascination with all things green.” He chuckled. Rey removed her top robe and stretched out her arms above her head, letting the warmth of the morning sun blanket her nude honey shoulders. “It’s better than sand,” she threw back with an accusatory but playful scowl. “And I like the feeling of the damp grass on my feet. It’s like a big spongey pillow and I never have to worry about picking it out later,” she smiled. Kylo was grinning at her wet feet. “I definitely see the appeal, although for training purposes I thought inside might be a bit more suitable.” Rey took in the scenery around her with admiration. The meadow was a large, grassy clearing just shy of a small wooded forest. A stream trickled nearby and Rey could hear the morning birds chirping greetings to each other. She looked back at Kylo and attested, “True, but inside I wouldn’t be able to get my feet wet.” Kylo just kept staring at her as she continued her adorable little protest. “Also, there are walls. And outside there are no walls, no boundaries. And that is exactly how I would like to train,” she instinctively tightened her bun and eyed him with a devious grin, “so that when you irritate me I don’t accidentally Force toss you into the ceiling.” Kylo snickered at this and tossed his gloves to the side. “Alright, Rey. That’s enough fantasizing about me for today, at least until we head back inside.” Rey rolled her eyes but continued to grin at his response. Kylo took in a short breath before steadying himself a few feet in front of her and speaking in a clear, assertive tone. “Let’s start with some mediation.”

A couple of hours had passed and shiny beads of sweat rolled down from her forehead. Three neatly stacked columns of small rocks stood tall in front of Rey. Her eyes were lightly closed, her breathing steady with the rhythmic thump of her heart. She sat calmly with her legs crossed. One hand lay palm up resting on her leg, the other wavered forward, motioning another rock to stack onto the left column. “Excellent.” Kylo chimed in her right ear, making her heart flutter the slightest as the rock currently being moved clucked into another but still managed to sit safely on top. Rey dropped her hand and slowly opened her eyes. While she was very pleased with how much progress she had made in only a few hours’ time, she looked at Kylo with a faint shadow of disappointment. “I can’t have you distracting me like that. If I want to get anywhere close to as strong as you I need you to be my teacher, not whispering in my ear.” Kylo was taken aback but understood. “No, you’re right. As much as I’d love to encourage you I can see where it might come off as a distraction.” He promptly stood and walked a few paces away. “Why don’t we try something a little more challenging?” He called out. Rey sighed and got to her feet. She followed Kylo across the meadow to the edge of the stream. Rey knelt down and cupped her hands into the chill free flowing water and rinsed her face and arms. Kylo looked toward her in acknowledgement. “You really are doing well today, Rey.” She patted down her hands and smiled back, “Thank you. It’s just a little hard for me to focus when you’re so close. I always felt I responded better to pressure anyway.” She eyed Kylo as he toyed with this idea for a moment. She could tell he was being wary when he slowly bit his lip as he questioned, “You want me to pressure you?” Rey thought on it for a moment. Then she finally nodded, “Yes. Just a little bit. Enough to fuel my desire to achieve more and to be not just good, but great.” Kylo nodded in agreement. “Alright, sure. See that boulder lodged into the edge, there?” His eyes darted just down the stream. “I want you to rip it out and toss it back to your neat little stacks.” Rey turned to measure out the distance in her head. “Ah ah ah, no calculating. That’s only going to make you nervous. Just do it.” Rey planted her feet firmly into the wet earth and withdrew a heavy breath. Kylo slowly paced a few feet behind her. Rey searched for the hook in her mind and grasped it firmly. She could feel the Force pulsing around her, from the ebb and flow of the smallest crescent waves in the stream to the forcibly stable solidarity of the boulder wedged in place. Closing her eyes, she let go of her insecurities and let the Force take her. With a steady hand she opened her palm up to the boulder. At first she could sense its’ reluctance to move, to be intimidated. Rey’s lips curled slightly as she felt the pull growing weaker. “Concentrate, Rey! Grab it by the heart, and rip it out!” Kylo snarled. Rey’s arm jolted forward and she could feel the threads keeping the boulder in place start to tie off. Her breathing stuttered and she winced. Her toes curled and dug into the soil below. Kylo watched intently with anticipation. Suddenly, Rey found it. The sweet spot where the ties had a weakness. Her mind lunged forward and an invisible motion nudged the boulder counter-clockwise. “That’s it, Rey! Feel it surrender to your grasp and show it you cannot be contained.” The sudden excitement sped up Rey’s breathing and she felt the tie between her and the massive rock falter. A pinching pain emitted from the space between her eyes.  
“Kylo I don’t think I—“  
“Don’t you start that. Don’t you get weak on me, now.” Kylo didn’t enjoy being harsh but pushed forward with it for her sake. “I won’t have it, Rey. You either do it, or you don’t.”

And she would. Rey’s nostrils flared and her teeth clenched as the rippling pull of the invisible ties sprang taut. With one sweeping motion she threw her arm to the side and let out a strained shout as the boulder crackled and ripped the roots from the brook, twirling over the stream before being thrown a wide distance. She felt the pull release and slingshot the boulder into her neatly stacked rocks with a loud beautiful crash. She opened her eyes and sank to her knees breathing with sweet relief, exhausted. Kylo’s mouth grew wide and he let out a high laugh as he strode over her, proudly embracing her shoulders.  
“Rey that was wonderful! It took me several painstakingly long days and nights to master levitating something of that size. Look at you!” he rejoiced. The goo of the Force slowly let her emerge from its warm grasp as she smiled proudly and wiped the sweat off her face with her forearm. “I feel like a flaccid noodle,” she giggled. Kylo snorted and pushed his hands through her hair, letting out her bun and shaking his hands until her mane turned into a wild mess. “There, now you really look like an animal.” Rey lightly pushed him back as she let her hair curtain over her pinking cheeks. Kylo looked up at the sun’s position and was about to suggest they head back to have food when Rey suddenly took on a determined look. “What is it?” he asked. Rey’s eyes set forward on seemingly nothing, deep in thought. “Rey?” Kylo pressed. For a moment he thought he may have done something wrong and began to reach out to her when she blinked hastily and met her hand with his, lowering it down to the grass. “I have an idea. I want to try something,” she stated firmly. Kylo’s eyebrows furrowed briefly. “Don’t you want to take a break? Overexerting yourself with the Force can be dangerous, Rey. You’ve done a lot for a first time, there’s no need to wear yourself out.” Rey shook her head defiantly, “I just need to see if I can do it. For myself.” Kylo didn’t know what she was referring to but decided to settle in agreement, “Okay.” He raised his eyebrows and nodded forward for her to proceed.

A whistling breeze escaped the trees nearby and rustled the leaves in unison. The stream continued to lull its way downward. The grass poking through Rey’s fingers danced with the slight wind as she relaxed her neck back, feeling the midday sun on her eyelids. Kylo’s breathing was hushed as he patiently waited. Rey focused intently on herself.  
The warmth allowed her to settle in deep, deep into the pool of the Force. It was thick, and consumed her flesh slowly, rising over her hips and crawling delicately up her ribs. It twisted and knotted over her joints and blanketed her abdomen until she felt completed engulfed by its rich body of lax. It kept growing upward until her mouth parted as she allowed it to swim over her ears, over her eyes, playfully kissing her hair and eventually trailing the path toward her lips. With a slow even breath, she inhaled. A growing warmth was allowed entrance into her mouth, and it trickled down her spine and coated her throat. The tunnels of her inner maze were slick with the Force. Kylo’s hands began to unwind in the grass and his eyelids drooped a moment, seemingly getting the second hand effect through the bond. Then, it was just Rey.

The rustling of the leaves disappeared.  
The stream muted.  
The grass looked away.

Rey felt her toes escape the ground first. Another toe plucked itself away from the ground, followed by her heel. Rey felt her thighs lift with a slight rebound off of the grass. There was nothing but the Force between her and the ground. Kylo’s eyes darted at the phenomenon in front of him. He dare not move, though he almost fainted at the sight of her. Rey kept her breathing steady and concentrated on the swaying motion of the Force. She latched onto it tightly, and allowed herself to float higher, higher, releasing her legs in the process. Kylo backed away on his hands slowly. Then rising to his knees, he wanted to cry. Rey lifted herself higher until she was thrice the height of Kylo in the air. She unwrapped her arms from her body and let herself dangle in the sunlight. She was the rustling. She was the ebb and flow. She was One with the Force.  
Kylo gently stood, eyes fixed straight on Rey. A myriad of things his eyes have seen, but never did he anticipate this. Rey felt the rope of the Force pull her limbs along, as she intricately swam upward, and back. Forward, and down. She felt a colorful euphoria bubble deep inside her and prompted her eyes to flutter wide. The bubbling rose to her lips as she gasped a shaking, bellowing guffaw. With that she felt a pop in her abdomen and another in her chest. A pop, and then a fizzing confetti of joy. She laughed again, and looked down at Kylo who was smiling so proudly at this twinkling, levitating wonder above him.  
Just as Rey was ready to come back, Kylo walked up to her with an arm stretched out to help her down. She took his hand in hers, and slowly was pulled down to his height as her feet gracefully tapped the grass. Rey swayed backward for a moment as Kylo caught her in an embrace. Her eyes searched his for the hope he usually found in hers first. Kylo brought her fingertips up to him and softly kissed them, opening up her palm for him to plant another, when he whispered, “It is you.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say Hi to me on Tumblr, I'm sleepy--dinosaur. :)


End file.
